Mi querido diario
by naiara moon
Summary: Serena escribe su triste vida en su diario. Pero su vida cambiara el día que ella se intente suicidar .One shot


**_Mi querido diario _**

**_Mi querido diario, hoy es Lunes dieciocho de Marzo, me encontraba sola y llorando sobre la arena de la playa mientras miraba como la luna era reflejada en el mar._**

**_Decidí sacarte de mi bolso y comenzar a escribir mi triste vida, hoy sería el día mas feliz de mi vida pero la persona que amaba me dejo yo no era suficiente para el sus palabras me dolieron cuando me dijo tu eres lo que yo necesito, comencé a llorar con esas tristes palabras y después el se fue dejándome sola en esta playa grite y llore como jamás lo había echo por nadie, yo amaba a Diamante y el solo me utilizo decidí cerrarte y caminar hasta mi casa. _**

**_Cuando llegue a mi casa estaba sola, mi familia no se encontraba en casa ellos estaban de viaje en Sapporo desde hace dos semanas._**

**_Subí a mi habitación y me tire en mi cama y comencé a llorar y te volví abrir y comencé a escribir, recordándome lo que había pasado hace unas horas en la playa._**

**_Estábamos caminando por la orilla del mar agarrados de las manos cuando el se detuvo y me dijo que teníamos que hablar, yo pensé que me iba a proponer que fuera su esposa pero me equivoque sus palabras fueron otras._**

**_Cuando me dijo tu no eres lo que yo necesito pensé que yo no valía la pena y que era poca mujer para cualquier hombre._**

**_Y eso fue lo que paso mi querido diario decidí cerrarte y salir al balcón que hay en mi habitación, llevaba en mis manos un cristal de un vaso que había roto hace unos minutos, me puse a contemplar la luna se veía hermosa pero a la vez triste como si supiera lo que yo sentía. _**

**_Estaba llorando y recordándome de todo lo que había pasado con Diamante no quería vivir quería desaparecer de este mundo, intente cortarme las venas con el cristal que tenía en mis manos, pero no fui capaz imágenes de mi familia vinieron a mi mente y no fui capaz de suicidarme._**

**_Ya habían pasado dos semanas mi querido diario, y yo seguía destrozada apenas comía y ni salía de mi casa._**

**_ Mi mama estaba muy preocupada por mi salud siempre me preguntaba que me pasaba, pero yo nunca le contestaba quería estar sola en mi mundo entre estas cuatro paredes de mi habitación._**

**_Estaba escribiendo en mi habitación cuando mi mama me llamo y me obligo ir a las compras, yo no quería pero tuve que ir ya que me había amenazado con decirle a mi padre que el otro día me intente suicidar pero mi madre no dejo que acabara con mi vida, desde ese día mi madre me vigila todo los días._**

**_Cuando salí de mi casa la gente me veía raro como si jamás me hubieran visto, desde que no estoy con Diamante e adelgazado mucho mas, mis ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar por el hombre que amo, pero lo peor de todo no fue la gente que me observada fue lo que vieron mis ojos._**

**_Comencé a llorar por la imagen que estaba viendo a las afueras del supermercado, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos el hombre que amo estaba con otra mujer besándose a las afueras del supermercado._**

**_Comencé a correr sin rumbo quería borrar la horrible imagen que vieron mis ojos, quería desaparecer de este mundo, cuando llegue al puente de Tokyo me subí a la baranda, no pensaba en nada mas que en el suicidio a mi mente venía las imágenes que hacía poco vi en el supermercado, me solté de la baranda pero alguien me agarro antes de que cayera al vació_**

_—esta usted loca señorita—me grito un joven, mientras me agarraba fuertemente y me sacaba de la baranda del puente_

_—no estoy loca señor, solo quiero desaparecer de este mundo—le grite a ese desconocido mientras el me abrazaba y comenzaba a llorar en su pecho_

_—por que quiere desaparecer de este mundo si la vida es maravillosa—me pregunto ese lindo joven_

_—por que el hombre que ame me dejo por otra y mi vida sin el no tiene sentido—le dije a ese lindo joven entre lágrimas_

_—no digas eso señorita la vida sigue a lo mejor el no era en indicado—me dijo ese lindo joven mientras me abrigaba con su abrigo ya que hacía un poco de frio_

_—para mi la vida sin el no sigue—le dije a ese lindo joven mientras el me abrazaba y me daba todo su apoyo_

_—no digas tonterías todos sufrimos por amor pero tienes que pensar que si te llegaras a suicidar, el no sufriría los que sufrirían serian tus padres —me dijo ese lindo joven mientras me limpiaba unas lágrimas que salían de mis ojos_

_**Me había quedado en silencio ya que no sabía que contestarle, el tenía razón los que sufrían serian mis padres el jamás lloraría por mi para el sería una alegría que yo desapareciera de este mundo.**_

**_Ya habían pasado unos minutos y yo seguía abrazada a este joven que me salvo la vida aun no sabia como se llamaba pero eso no importaba el era mi ángel y me estaba ayudando ahora que es cuando mas necesito un abrazo._**

**_Me acompaño hasta mi casa y yo se lo agradecí con todo mi corazón le di un beso en la mejilla derecha y le pregunte como se llamaba_**

_—y como se llama usted señor—le pregunte a ese lindo joven que me salvo de hacer una locura_

_—mi nombre es Darien Chiba y usted como se llama—me pregunto ese lindo joven_

_—mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y gracias otra vez por me salvar la vida_

_—no me tienes nada que agradecer Serena lo volvería hacer otra vez—me dijo Darien con una linda sonrisa mientras me daba un beso en mi mejilla derecha_

**_Nos habíamos quedado en silencio ninguno de los hablábamos nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me fije en sus lindos ojos azul zafiro y en su pelo negro como la noche, en ese momento me di cuenta que era el hombre mas guapo que había visto en toda mi vida._**

**_Después de estar unos minutos en silencio Darien hablo,y me dijo que me quería conocer ya que le había parecido una joven muy simpática y a la vez muy dulce, yo le dije que me encantaría conocerlo pero que quería ir despacio ya que mi corazón estaba destrozado._**

**_Ya habían pasado unos meses y me encontraba escribiendo en mi lindo diario mi nueva vida, desde que conocí a Darien toda mi vida cambio volví a sonreír como una adolescente, el me hacía feliz y me hacia ver que la vida era maravillosa._**

**_Desde que soy su novia toda mi vida cambio y hoy lo volveré a ver ya que me dijo que teníamos que hablar de una cosa muy importante, tenía miedo de lo que me pudiera decir ya que la última vez que me dijeron esas palabras me rompieron el corazón._**

**_Ya era de noche y me encontraba en un lindo restaurante cenando con mi novio, el no paraba de decirme lo hermosa que me veía esta noche con el vestido que el me había regalo para esta ocasión especial._**

**_El vestido era hermoso me llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, era de un color rojo intenso con escote de corazón y con la espalda descubierta._**

**_Le pregunte a mi novio a que se debía esta gran cena esperando a que no me volvieran a romper el corazón_**

_— y a que se debe esta gran cena— le pregunte un poco asustada_

_—no te preocupes mi amor no es nada malo—me tranquilizo mi novio—quería decirte que cada día te amo mas—me dijo mi novio mientras me echaba una linda sonrisa_

_—yo también te amo cada día mas me hiciste ver que la vida es maravillosa y a tu lado aun lo es mas_

—te amo tanto mi princesa—me dijo mi novio—quiero que sepas que ya no soy capaz de vivir sin ti odio despertarme y ver que tu no estas en mi cama me gustaría tenerte todo los días a mi lado y que nunca mas te separaras de mi ,por eso te quiero pedir acá delante de todos si aceptas ser mi esposa por el resto de nuestras vidas—me dijo mi novio mientras se ponía de rodillas a mi lado y me pedía ser su esposa

—si acepto mi amor-le dije a mi novio mientras le daba un lindo beso en sus labios y todo el restaurante nos aplaudía

**_Después de cenar me llevo a mi casa y nos despedimos con un lindo beso bajo la luz de la luna, le agradecí todo lo que hizo hoy por mi y sobre todo la gran sorpresa que me dio hoy en el restaurante ya que yo me imaginaba lo peor._**

**_Cuando el se fue yo subí a mi habitación y volví a coger mi diario y comencé a escribir otra vez mi maravillosa vida._**

**_Hola mi querido diario, hoy te cierro pero también cierro un nuevo capítulo en mi vida al lado de la persona amada y de la persona que me hizo volver a creer en el amor y me dio toda las fuerzas para seguir adelante, y que me hizo ver que la vida continua aunque nosotras pensemos lo contrario. _**

**_ *FIN*_**

_**Hola mis queridos lectores acá les dejo este pequeño one shot que se me ocurrió ayer a la noche, cuando recibe un lindo mensaje.**_

_**díganme que les pareció**_

**_acepto criticas buenas o malas _**

**_también acepto sugerencias_**

**_si ven algún fallo en el que pueda mejorar por favor me lo dicen _**

**_besos y abrazos a todos mis lectores._**


End file.
